


oblitus.

by orphxus (impxria)



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5678899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impxria/pseuds/orphxus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span class="small">Yes, he does get glasses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>  <span class="small">No, he does not like them.</span></p>
            </blockquote>





	oblitus.

“What does that say?”

You tell him.

“It's spelled this way, right?”

This particular class affects your grade more than the others, so naturally, all efforts to focus are put forth. The faint conversations throughout the lecture hall don’t bother you; the occasional flicker of the lights don’t bother you, but there is a certain someone who is bothering the _hell_ out of you.

It’s question after question. And it’s not even over the actual material. 

Your concentrated countenance becomes deadpan and you swear all tolerance in the world has been lost. Your blank expression does not meet his, however. He’s squinting at the powerpoint with such intensity you wonder if he’s imagining that Haru is in front of him.

“Why are you looking at the screen like it’s the sun itself?”

His features soften at once and his eyes meet yours; a brow quirks and his facial expression flat out says that he’s been caught-- for what, you’ve no idea.

“I’m not.”

Sousuke breaks eye contact, gaze focusing on the front. He’s more relaxed now, but the squinting continues. The friend does everything to ignore your endless staring because he knows you’ll figure it out soon enough. In fact, he wonders how you haven’t yet. In all the years you’ve known each other, you managed to learn how to read him easily. 

“You need glasses.”

He cringes.

It makes sense now that you think about it. It wouldn’t have been too obvious in a high school setting; students aren’t far from the front and the struggle to read the board wouldn’t have been much of a problem. But now that you’re in college, the rooms are much larger and it certainly doesn’t help that you’re sitting in the far back. You have noticed him squinting outside of class sometimes-- but Sousuke tends to glare a lot and you’ve completely disregarded it to the point where the difference between glaring and squinting goes unnoticed.

“I don't need them.”

“You do.”

 **.     .     .**

Yes, he does get glasses.

No, he does not like them.

The reason isn’t clear; he doesn’t specifically explain why, but the disgruntled expression says enough. Despite the compliments he’s gotten throughout the day, the dislike for the accessory doesn’t go away. Hell, he’s gotten more stares from strangers-- it’s not unusual that lingering gazes land on him in the first place, so the glasses must be doing _something_ to help his appearance.

Maybe it bothers him because it adds more to the cute guy look rather than the handsome, intimidating stranger look.

“You look fine.”

“I know.”

What a terrible liar.

“Then stop moping around, baby whale shark.”

He gives you the most unamused expression you’ve seen and you can’t help but grin back.

“I’ll drag you into the water.”

“Try.”

He rolls his eyes and releases a sigh of defeat.

You don’t even know how to swim.

 **.     .     .**

A day later and you’re back in class. You’re in a better mood; there should be no interruptions this time and maybe you’ll be able to finally keep up with the teacher’s lecture. A quick greeting is given when the seat next to you is occupied; too much effort is being put into skimming through yesterday’s notes for you to even look at him. This has been the normal routine-- he knows you always spend a few minutes before class reviewing and he keeps quiet to avoid distraction. You become so focused you hardly acknowledge your surroundings-- Sousuke always wonders how you manage to even say hi to him when your mind is elsewhere.

But when the lesson begins, it’s only two minutes in when it starts.

“What’s that last word?”

You stop writing. 

Oops. There’s the blank expression he sees whenever you’ve given up on everything.

“Sousuke, where are your glasses?”

Blue eyes refuse to look at you. Lips purse in a thin line.

“I forgot.”

A loud _whack_ fills the silent room when you hit him with your notebook.

He wears his glasses every day after that.


End file.
